A Love Unknown
by dungeonsanddrarrys
Summary: Harry and Draco are slowly coming terms with the fact that they have feelings for each other, though the other boy does not know. When Harry over hears Draco telling himself to confess his feelings to Harry, there lives are changed.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Hermione and Ron to get back from their date that they refuse to call a date. Harry is frustrated with how they won't just admit that they're together; but really he is just jealous that they **can** be together. Since he refuses to admit out loud his feelings for the dreamy silver eyed blonde that he has fancied since 6th year, he has been a little irritable when it comes to relationships. Ever since he saw Malfoy bleeding out on the bathroom floor he's realized that he never wants to see him hurt and wants to be there for him. Growing up in the muggle world, where fancying men was wrong, makes it hard for Harry to act on his feelings for the Slytherin. Frustrated and alone Harry gathered his cloak and wand and set off for a walk around the halls to clear his head.

As Draco lay on his bed, curtains closed, all he can see is The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, who is also the boy he fancies. He sees Potter's messy black hair blowing in the wind, his emerald green eyes twinkling bright as a star. This beautiful boy is all that Draco can seem to think about these days. _This is it Draco, this year is the last chance you have to tell him; eighth year. _Draco would repeat this in his head every day, trying to figure out how he will tell Potter that he fancies him. He has tried to tell him before; but whenever he goes to say something to Potter he chokes and ends up saying something ridiculous. Potter of course just flashes his brilliant smile and makes Draco melt. _There's no way he could fancy me, after everything I have put him through. To him I'm just Malfoy, another Death Eater. _Draco's chest tightened thinking about Potter and how he will reject him when Draco finally finds the courage to tell him he fancies him. Not being able to stand the pain, Draco grabs his wand and sneaks out of the Slytherin dorms for some fresh air to clear his head.

Once Harry was about to reach the top of the astronomy tower he heard a subtle thudding. Curious as to what or who was making the noise, he slipped his cloak over himself and continued up the stairs to find the source of the noise to find Malfoy standing against a wall thumping his head against it and murmuring to himself. Intrigued Harry slowing crept forwards to hear what he was saying. "Just do it. Just do it. Just do it. Just tell Potter how you feel. Just tell him," Malfoy was saying. Harry, shocked from the words he had just heard Malfoy whisper, dropped his cloak. He stood there; mouth gapped open staring at the beautiful blonde, lost for words.

"How do you feel?" Harry blurted out. Malfoy turned around rapidly, stunned by Harry's sudden appearance. "Potter, is that you? Oh Merlin, how long have you been listening for?!" Malfoy said slightly panicked. "I've only been here for a minute Malfoy I wasn't following you I swear," Harry said, "but what did you mean 'tell Potter how you feel'." Malfoy's eyes went wide and he started to shuffle towards the stairs. "Potter I have to go, it's getting late and Salazar knows that I can't afford to be caught in the astronomy tower of all places past curfew, so if you'll excuse me I should get going now," Malfoy said right before he started to walk down the stairs. Harry was confused, but let him go. Does this mean the Malfoy might actually fancy him as well? Harry didn't know but he was going to find out.

He picked up his cloak from the ground and ran down the stairs to catch up to Malfoy. He saw his white blonde hair and shouted "Malfoy wait, can we talk about this, in the Room of Requirement after dinner tomorrow night?" Malfoy turned slightly and said "If I meet you there tomorrow can you promise me that you won't tell anyone where you are going?" Harry put his cloak around his shoulders and said " As long as you don't either." Continuing to walk down the stairs at a fast pace Malfoy said "Then I'll see you tomorrow after dinner Potter."

TBC…

Authors Note:

This is my very first fic, so please review. I hope you enjoy it, I'll be trying to update every few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable Harry Potter attributes to this story.**

**Note: Sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been insanely busy in between school and work. Ill have the next update for you once im done writing my school finals in a few weeks. Please review and let me know how you like this chapter. Thanks so much, I hope you enoy.**

Harry has been feeling anxious all day waiting for dinner to come. He's been stealing glances at Malfoy all through his classes. Once it was time for dinner Hermione, Ron and Harry started walking down to the dining hall, and Harry noticed something different about the two of them. Ron and Hermione are holding hands and Ron is whispering into Hermione's ear making her laugh. _If they can show their feelings for each other publically then I can say I'm gay can't I? I can at least tell them._ "Guys I need to talk to you, privately"

"Alright mate what's up?" Ron questioned.

"I can't tell you here, it's to public"

Harry then dragged them off to an unused class room.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm Gay"

Ron and Hermione turn towards each other and give each other one of those, "I told you so" kind of looks.

"Oh Harry, were so proud of you for telling us," Hermione says cheerfully.

"But Mate we kind of already knew," Ron added.

"WHAT... No you couldn't have known, I didn't even know?" Harry said.

"Harry calm down, its fine. We knew something was up. In both the muggle and wizarding world, it's not normal for a straight man to stare at another man's arse, for as long as you tend to." Hermione says with a slight giggle.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so embarrassed."

"It's alright Harry, let's go eat and we can talk more about this later. I'm starving."

"Oh Ron aren't you always starving?"Hermione says jokingly

With Hermione's last remark, they start heading back to the dining hall with only an hour left of dinner. As soon as they walked in the doors, Harry's eyes catch that beautiful blonde hair he yearns to tangle his fingers through. He can almost hear Malfoy's mystical voice in his head when Ron starts nudging him, telling him to sit down. Harry left dinner 15 minutes early, saying he has a "stomach ache." When he really just wanted t get to the room of requirement early. He was anxious, worried, excited and absolutely terrified all at the same time. Dinner ends at 9pm, and Harry arrived at the room of requirement at 5 minutes to 9, just in case Draco comes early.

Harry waited, and waited. He didn't want to leave because he didn't want to believe that Malfoy was standing him up. He fell asleep almost an hour and a half later, after fighting to stay awake. Draco finally arrives to see Harry sound asleep on the couch in front of the fire. He was nearly 3 hours late.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy what have you done, why must you always hesitate and make yourself look so god damn handsome when going to see people. Harry, you beautiful boy, if only you were mine. I'm so sorry I made you wait, I'm so so sorry. You want to know how I feel? I fancy you but I don't understand my feelings, because I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing but I know that this is something I want, you are something I want. You are so handsome and if I'm lucky enough, you will be mine. One day, you will be mine and we can be happy together, forever,"

"So you want to talk now?" Harry said groggily

"Shit Harry, how long have you been awake? You scared the crap out of me."

"Oh just long enough to hear you admit that you fancy me."


End file.
